leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Angie
whose Japanese name is Angie|Aldith}} For the who is also called Angie in Pokémon Adventures, see Shelly. ---- |corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Angie |jname=アオイ |tmname=Aoi |slogan=no |image=Angie.png |size=250px |caption=Angie |colors=yes |eyes=Amber |hair=Teal |gender=Female |hometown=Solaceon Town |region=Sinnoh |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |relatives=Unnamed parents |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=DP088 |epname=Camping It Up! |enva=Zoe Martin |java=Miho Hino }} Angie (Japanese: アオイ Aoi) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. She is a Pokémon caretaker at the Solaceon Town , which is owned by her . She first appeared in Camping It Up!. History Angie debuted in Camping It Up! as one of the students of Professor Rowan's . Along with , , and , Angie was a member of the . Despite that, she developed a rivalry with Ash right from the start, when the two went to pick a Pokémon for the first activity. Not realizing that Angie is a girl, Ash ignored the "ladies first" custom and his manners angered Angie a little. For the first activity, which involved bonding and a rental and then using it in against another student's Pokémon, Angie was assigned a . Angie initially had trouble dealing with the , but upon witnessing Ash's unorthodox training style, she had an idea on how to get along with Monferno. After spending some time with it, she faced off against Ash, who was using a . The two had a fierce battle, which ended in a tie. During the events of Ghoul Daze!, Ash saved Angie from being sucked into a spirit world by a Ghost girl. From that point on, she developed a crush on him. In the next episode, she got embarrassed when Ash tried to shake hands with her and she ran away. She also blushed later in the same episode after Ash rescued her from falling off a cliff. Angie and Ash competed fiercely during the Pokémon Triathlon. However, it was Ash who crossed the finish line first with her in close second. The night before they left the summer school, they vowed to meet each other again. It was also revealed that she has been at the Summer Academy several times before. In If the Scarf Fits, Wear It!, it was revealed that her had gone on a business trip and left her in charge of the Solaceon Town . Angie was eager to impress her parents and ended up training a a bit much, to the point of teaching it . This caused it to evolve into , something which goes against Day Care rules. Luckily for her, the of the was glad with the Evolution, as he did not have enough time to train and evolve his Pokémon. Character Angie shares many personality traits with , including a love of food and sleeping during class. She also developed a fierce rivalry with him, and both d their respective Pokémon in , resulting in a tie. Together, they also got reprimanded by and his aide several times for being troublemakers, usually because Angie said or did something to make Ash mad. Angie was surprised when she discovered Ash's training style (encouraging a Pokémon after it had attacked him) and quickly adapted it into a form of training with her Monferno which, somewhat like Maylene, involved her dodging Monferno's and attacks. Pokémon This listing is of Angie's known in the : On hand is Angie's only known Pokémon. He went along with her to the Pokémon Summer Academy, where he spent much of the time outside of his Poké Ball. Shinx was originally used against in a battle, which started when Angie and got into a quarrel. However, like their Trainers, Shinx and Pikachu soon became friends. Shinx also helps Angie out at the Solaceon Day Care Center. Shinx's known moves are , , , and .}} Temporary was the Pokémon Angie selected for the first day of the Pokémon Summer Academy. Students were supposed to train up the Pokémon they'd selected and battle with them at the end of the day... which proved difficult as Monferno had a bad attitude and refused to listen to Angie as well as getting into scuffles with other Pokémon. Eventually Angie gained its respect and it battled hard against the Pokémon Ash had selected, a . However, it ended in a draw. Monferno's known moves are , , , and .}} was the Pokémon Angie chose for the first leg of the Pokémon Triathlon. Using , Ariados was easily able to help Angie gain the lead. Ariados's only known move is .}} . Although Angie and Lapras lost the lead to Ash and the he was riding, Lapras was able to gain momentum by using on the water, allowing it to catch up. Lapras's only known move is .}} Trained 's by her parents as they were going away on a trip. Eager to impress her parents, Angie worked far too hard training Lickitung and taught it to use which caused it to evolve into a . Knowing she'd be in big trouble for evolving another Trainer's Pokémon, and as Lickilicky refused to be kept inside its Poké Ball, Angie hid Lickilicky in a cave. However, Lickilicky escaped and people began believing it was a Scarf Monster due to the scarf Angie made it wear. attempted to capture it even after learning it wasn't a monster but Angie was able to expertly command Lickilicky and fought Team Rocket off. Although Angie's parents were upset with her for evolving Lickitung, its Trainer couldn't be happier about what had happened as he couldn't be bothered to evolve it himself. As a result, she avoided any punishment from her parents. Lickilicky's known moves are , , and .}} Pokémon competitions Angie has competed in the following : * Pokémon Summer Academy - Winner ( ; One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!) * Pokémon Triathlon - Runner-Up (One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=日野未歩 Miho Hino |en=Zoe Martin |fi=Heljä Heikkinen |it=Patrizia Mottola |no=Anine Kruse |es_la=Xóchitl Ugarte |es_eu=Chelo Molina |pl=Aleksandra Bieńkowska |cs=Jana Páleníčková (DP088-DP091) Klára Šumanová (DP098) |pt_br=Júlia Castro}} Trivia * As he did with in Talking a Good Game!, thought Angie was a boy. Both girls have similar English names, and have a on Ash. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Anime characters Category:Female characters de:Angie es:Angie fr:Angie it:Angie ja:アオイ (アニメ) zh:小葵